


I Wanna Be Your Joey Ramone

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Rock 'n' Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Just gals being pals.





	I Wanna Be Your Joey Ramone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).




End file.
